Ghost King's Wife
by PurpleBookLover14
Summary: Ever wondered what was the real reason Nico always disappeared and found Camp Jupiter? Well, what happens if he had a wife who was Percy's full sister? I suck at summaries. Pls give it a try anyway. :)
1. Chapter 1

Well just wanted to try this out. Please read and review if you want me to contnue. And BTW, I in no way own PJO. All rights go to Rick Riordan.

Chapter 1

In the ruins of Argo II, the five remaining demigods were distraught as they just saw two of their friends fall into Tartarus.

A bright flash appeared and the weary demigods readied their weapons. They were shocked to see a girl about thirteen with jet black hair and sea green eyes appear. She was wearing an emerald green dress embroidered with skulls. Her hair was arranged in a French Braid across her back.

She surveyed the damage, snapped her fingers, and suddenly everything was fixed.

She looked around until her eyes fell upon a pale looking son of Hades. She glared as she walked towards him and he flinched.

Hazel stepped forward as if to defend her brother but was hindered by a fierce glare. She made a chair appear and ordered Nico to sit.

"Apollo!" she hollered. "Get your butt down here if you don't want your precious car destroyed!"

"Um, excuse me," said Leo, "but the gods have been silent for a while now."

The girl glared at him and he visibly gulped.

"Wait for it," she replied.

As soon as she said it, Apollo appeared along with Artemis and Thalia.

"Yes, sweetheart," Apollo said with a smirk.

The girl growled and a silver bow materialized in her hands. She pulled the string back and an arrow tipped with Stygian Iron appeared.

Apollo gulped and Artemis laughed. "I guess the Hunt taught you well. Such a shame you couldn't join."

She gave Artemis a half-smile and turned to Thalia who was glaring at her. Thalia opened her mouth but closed it right away.

"We've gotta hurry if we don't wanna get caught," said the girl. "Apollo, heal them please and please fix Nico up first."

Apollo nodded and flashed a smile at the demigods' dumbstruck expressions.

As soon as all demigods were healed, the girl hit Nico across the face. Hazel tried to help her brother but was held back by Frank.

Nico spit out blood but was shocked to it was ichor. Before he could ask, three flashes appeared and the girl paled.

The big three appeared brooding with their wives trying to calm them down

The wives rushed the girl and fussed over while Nico laughed at her dilemma.

The five demigods looked at her shocked with on question running through their mind, _Who is this girl?_

After being fussed over, Piper finally voiced out their unspoken question.

The girl smiled and turned to the brooding brothers with a sweet smile and they sighed.

"Meet the Princess of the Sea and Underworld, Daughter of both Poseidon and Neptune," they said in unison.

"Arianna Jackson," said Poseidon.

Nico and Hades both coughed and he sent them an innocent smile, "My bad, Arianna di Angelo."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Complete and utter silence surrounded the Argo II, even Thalia seemed shocked.

"Okay, I know she was Poseidon's/Neptune's daughter," said Thalia. "But since when was she married to Death Breath?"

"Is it wrong that she's my wife?" asked Nico.

Arianna glared at him. "Oh, so now I'm your wife. You go disappear on me and not even tell me where you were. Next thing I heard you you were captured and had to be rescued. And -"

"Dude," said Apollo, "do know haw much trouble she caused on Olympus, -"

"And the Underworld - "

"And my Palace," said Poseidon.

"It was her worse temper tantrum ever," said Persephone.

Arianna glared at them as Nico shook his head.

"Do you know what we had to do to appease her," bellowed Zeus.

Nico shook his head again.

"Not that we didn't want to," said Hera, "but we had to make you both Immortal."

"Oh, so that's why my blood is now Ichor," he said in realization.

"But she's too powerful!" exclaimed Thalia.

Artemis shook her head, "She didn't want to be made a goddess until the war is over so she isn't bound by Ancient Laws."

Thalia's jaw dropped. "She's helping this time?"

"I'm Immortal now," replied Arianna. "I won't have a problem with my powers. I've actually grown stronger."

Before anyone could reply, there was a shimmering in the mist and an Iris Message appeared.

A sea Nymph appeared. She bowed her head before turning to face Arianna. "Your brother and his companion is here, Princess. They are in quite a terrible state."

Poseidon paled at the mention of his son.

"We are coming. Make sure they are healed and ready when we arrive. Bring them to the armory when they wake up and provide them extra weapons and everything. Make sure they eaten as well."

She nodded and the IM disappeared.

Arianna turned to her Father and Uncles. "I have to go see him."

"You will do no such thing," said Zeus.

"I will and there is nothing you can do about it, Uncle. It is time he knew the truth."

Zeus sighed, "But we will all be going with you even the demigods."

Arianna nodded.

"Um, where are we going?" asked Leo.

Artemis and Apollo shared a look. "It it time for us to go home."

"Where exactly?" asked Frank.

"The Island of Delos."


	3. Chapter 3

Arianna's POV  
As soon as we arrived at Delos, I sent my Father and the rest to the throne room while I headed straight to the armory.

The moment I saw him I gasped at how much we resembled each other but it doesn't matter now I told myself. He will find out the truth.

My lieutenant - Katie - saw me first. She immediately bowed, "Princess."

I nodded towards her, "I see our guests are making themselves comfortable. Have the Hunters arrived?"

"Yes, Your Highness. They were led by Phoebe since Thalia was with Lady Artemis though I am assuming she is here as well."

"You are correct. Round up the Hunters, your soldiers, and my Brother's army. I want you to patrol around the island in groups of five. Divide yourselves evenly. I want any suspicious activity reported directly to me. Understood?"

She nodded.

"You are dismissed."

When she left, I turned towards my brother and his companion.

"I would say 'Nice to meet you' but then we all know I am lying. Nevertheless, I welcome you to Delos, birthplace the Twin Archers - Apollo and Artemis."

"Who are you?" asked Annabeth.

"My name is Arianna. Now we must go. The gods and your parents are waiting, Percy."

When we arrived at the throne room, it was very quiet.

The rest of the Olympian Council and Hestia had arrived and were sitting on human-sized thrones. The only difference was that at the head of there were two thrones and Nico was already seated on one, meaning the second was for me. The demigods were seated on a couple of couches along with Sally and Paul, Percy's parents.

When Sally saw Percy, she immediately engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug as she sobbed into his shirt. Percy hugged his mom tightly reassuring her that he was okay.

When Sally saw me, she gasped. I mean she hadn't seen me in over nine years.

"Ari?" she asked. "Oh, my baby! Is that you?"

"Hey, Mom," I said quietly.

Annabeth gasped at the same time Percy said, "MOM?"

"Surprise?" Thalia and Nico said in unison.

Percy looked at his cousins with pain in his eyes, "You guys knew?"

"It was kind of impossible not to," said Thalia, "cause if she needed to get away she was with the Hunt."

"Or training in the Underworld," added Nico.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" asked Percy.

"We were bound by oath," Nico said.

"Why?"

"For the same reason Thalia and Jason were separated," Said Triton as he flashed in.

I glared at him. I was still mad at how he treated Percy the first time they met. I mean, he got along well with me so why can't he get along with Percy as well.

"Only much worse," said Amphitrite.

"What do you mean?" asked Annabeth. "How can it be much worse?"

Hera sighed, "It has never been heard of that a Greek demigod and a Roman one would be born into the same family until Thalia and Jason. What happened with Poseidon is that Sally saw both sides of him both Greek and Roman. Arianna and Percy are neither Greek nor Roman, they are both." She raised her hand to stop the questions before continuing, "Even though they are both, they still showed dominant traits. Percy was more Greek than Roman and Arianna more Roman than Greek though she has now mastered both."

"I still don't get why they were separated," said Frank.

"Mom couldn't take care of two demigods because monsters would eventually find us," I said. "When Amphitrite found out, well, she took pity, maybe? Well, anyway she wanted a daughter so well, she manipulated the Mist to make it seem I was kidnapped but then felt guilty a few months later. So she told Mom the truth and Mom understood that she was just trying to help. Mom agreed but I had to visit her at least once a year but I was not able to visit her since I was six years old. I was too busy training."

"Then where were you during the Titan War?" asked Annabeth.

I glared at the gods especially Triton, " Grounded in the Underworld."

"But the gods don't get along and isn't Hades suppose to hate you because you are a daughter of Poseidon?" asked Annabeth.

Hades scoffed. "Is this how we are represented to the demigods nowadays?"

I laughed. "Well, you guys do get into your roles quite well."

"Roles?" asked all the demigods in unison including Nico.

Hestia laughed, "The gods do get along quite well, young demigods. It's just that we do get into some fights like normal families. Unfortunately, that includes trying to appease each other, as well."

"He tried to kill me!" exclaimed Thalia.

"Zeus kept you a secret, dear," said Hera whilst glaring at her husband.

"I still don't get how an arranged marriage appeased Uncle Hades as well," said Triton.

Nico and I's eyes grew wide as Percy looked murderous and Sally looked as if she was about to have a heart attack.

"**ARRANGED MARRIAGE**?" asked Sally.

Poseidon, Hades, Amphitrite, and Hera all paled.

"They're thirteen!" exclaimed Percy.

"Technically, Nico's over seventy," I said. "And well it was more of an assurance?"

"Assurance how?" asked Sally.

I looked down ashamed and Nico put his arm around me. "I don't want to talk about it," I whispered.

Annabeth looked as if she wanted to know more but a glare from her mother silenced her.

"Why didn't you marry a Roman?" asked Piper. "I mean, you are more Roman right?"

"Because neither Hades or Zeus have any more Roman Children," Athena said.

"But we have a younger sibling," said Jason.

Thalia looked at her brother questioningly, "What do you mean, Jason?"

"We have a little sister," he insisted.

Thalia shook her head, "No, we don't."

"We do, she's two years younger than me and looks exactly like me."

"Jason, I don't think we do," said Thalia.

"We do. Her name was Andromeda Grace."

The gods and I paled in realization.

-


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for taking the time to read my story. :)**

**BTW, I in no way own PJO and HOO. All rights got to RR.**

**And the rest of the story will probably be in Arianna POV.**

Arianna POV

There was only one thought running through my head and most probably the gods too. _How can he remember Andromeda? _I mean, we made sure that his memories of Andromeda were wiped, or so we thought. I looked around and saw that all demigods were shocked and confused even Nico.

I sighed._ Could this get any worse?_

Just then did Phoebe and Katie burst through the doors. They looked panicked and worried. They bowed immediately as they caught their breath. I sensed their distress but I couldn't figure out what happened. Before anyone could ask, Katie looked up and I saw the message in her eyes, _He's here._

"What happened?" asked Artemis.

"There are about 500 monsters approaching," Phoebe said to her Mistress.

The demigods paled.

"That is not the worse news," said Katie. "He's here."

The gods looked murderous, while the demigods looked confused. I mean, who could imagine being on the bad side of the entire Council including Hestia and Hades.

I took a deep breath. I knew Gaea was trying to provoke us, but I would not allow it.

"Katie, gather the troops as well as the Hunters. Prepare for battle. I want his whole army annihilated. Understand?"

Both Katie and Phoebe nodded.

"Dismissed."

As soon as they were out of the room, I turned to my brooding family. "Calm down." I told them. "This is exactly what she wants. Don't let them get to you. We have to prepare for battle."

The gods nodded and some of them shifted to their Roman form namely Mars and Pluto.

"What is the plan, Arianna?" asked Athena.

"The demigods are to remain hidden.-"

Before I could finish I was met with shouts of protest. The loudest being Percy. I glared at all of them and they flinched. "As I was saying, the demigods will stay hidden because they need to be in their best condition for their quest. Me and the girls will take care of everything along with Nico. The gods will stay here as well. I think it is time to show them what we are capable of doing."

"Fine," said Athena.

"Thank you." I clapped my hands and a big flat screen TV made by Hephaestus himself appeared and I turned to the demigods. "You will see and hear everything from here."

As Nico and I turned to leave, Aphrodite stopped us.

"Please tell me that is what you are wearing for battle," she pleaded.

"Well," Nico started.

Aphrodite groaned and snapped her fingers. We were wrapped in pink smoke then it all disappeared. I looked dawn at myself and saw that I was wearing my usual battle armor. My armor was well, crafted and designed by Hephaestus himself. It was a leather like midnight black cat-suit with a skull and trident embroidered on the upper left side. My shoes were knee-length wedge boots. Around my waist was an assortment of knives and dagger, on my left side was a Stygian Iron sword like Nico's and on my right was a sword made out of Olympian Metal, on my right thigh was a hidden pocket where a cute little dagger was hidden, and my hair was in an elaborate bun with dozens of pins. You see the pins were enchanted by Aphrodite. It would never run out and no matter how my hair was fixed it would always be there. I called them my Temptress. It was quite fitting name actually because each pin was dipped in the most powerful Love Potion but it would only activate if I pull it out of my hair and would deactivate if I put it back. And finally, on my back was my silver bow which symbolizes me as part of the Hunt. The only difference was that it had red designs over it.

I looked over at Nico and found that he was dressed similarly. I looked over at him and looked him up and down. _Impressive_, I thought.

When he saw me checking him out he smirked and I rolled my eyes. "Let's go."

When we saw the girls they were already in formation. Nico and I flashed to the front and led our army to meet _his._

When _he _saw us, he smirked and I flashed him a smile.

"It has been a while, hasn't it, sis," _he_ called.

"Not long enough, big bro," I answered back.

"I see you followed **Dad and Mom's** orders. Too bad you could've joined us," _he _said.

I glared at him, "And be a traitor like you?"

"Once a traitor, always a traitor, hey sis?"

"That's where you were wrong, Dylan. I never betrayed them unlike you. But hey, it's a wonderful family reunion, am I right _TWIN_?"

**Well, here's chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed it...I have many twist for this story too...Just wait...BTW, read and review...I'll update by the time I get 5 reviews...:)...Have a good weekend...**


End file.
